Can't Be Trusted sequel Can i Touch Your Heart
by jhi.en kwang
Summary: Jangan terlalu percaya. sekalipun dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan dirimu
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't be Trusted

Author : J.H.I a.k.a Nurul Disandi A

Cast : Jo Twins, Jung Jin Young

Genre : Mystery

Rated : PG-13

Ok. saya kembali dengan lanjutan ff yang terdahulu. dengan alur yang rada aneh menurutku. disinilah kegajean ku berawal. haahah dan maafkan saya sebagai author yang tidak jelas arahnya. hahahahah

ok ini Fanfic murni buatan saya. jadi tolong jangan di **PLAGIAT**. OK. KARENA **SAYA TIDAK SUKA DAN SANGAT MEMBENCI **DENGAN YANG NAMANYA **PLAGIATOR**

**Minggu, 16 Februari 2014 Pukul 10:00 AM KST**

_Dua orang namja tengah berpelukan erat. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja salah satunya tengah terlihat menangis dengan kondisinya yang seperti tidak kuat untuk bergerak. Tepian sungai Han itu menjadi saksi atas kesedihan yang dirasakan kedua atau salah satu namja itu._

"Permisi nak ..."sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan dua namja itu.

"Ne pak. Ada apa ?"tanya namja bernama kwangmin sambil memegang bahu sang sahabat yang tak mau berhenti menangis.

"Sejauh ini kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Kami kembali berasumsi bahwa dugaan bunuh diri yang dia lakukan itu tidak benar. Meskipun kami menemukan surat itu ditubuh mayat tersebut"jelas sang polisi panjang lebar.

"Lalu ?"

"Kami menemukan seperti bekas dorongan di tubuh bagian belakang korban. Sepertinya dia didorong jatuh ke dalam sungai."

"Benarkah begitu ? Lalu ?"

"Kami masih belum bisa melacak sang pelaku. Karena tidak ada sidik jari yang kami temukan ditubuh sang korban"

"Ah...benarkah. setidaknya dia tidak mati bunuh diri. Lalu surat itu ?"tanya kwang min penasaran. Sementara namja disampingnya hanya menangis tanpa air mata.

"Kami masih menyelidiki tentang itu."

"Pelakunya ? Aku harap kalian bisa secepatnya menemukannya"

"Tentu saja. Kami akan berusaha untuk menangkapnya,".

Jo Kwang Min POV

Aku kembali ke kediamanku setelah berhasil membujuk jin young untuk pulang. Tentu saja membawanya kerumahku. Aku takut jika dia sendirian dia akan semakin drop karena berbagai macam pikirannya.

"Siapa kwang ?"sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan melamunku sedari tadi.

"Ne, waeyo ?"

"Siapa ? Siapa yang tega membunuhnya kwang ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kali ini aku tidak bisa memastikan Jin Young ah. Entahlah, aku bingung".

"Huft..."kudengar dia melepaskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kau baik2 saja kan ?"tanyaku khawatir

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Selama ada kau kwang".

"Ne. Tenanglah, cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan menemukan pelakunya,".

"Kwang ..."serunya pelan.

"Ne. Waeyo ?"

"Aku takut kwang".

"Kenapa ?"

" Entahlah"jawabnya yang kembali membuatku tambah khawatir.

3 hari berselang setelah kematian Hwa In kami belum juga mendapatkan kabar dari kepolisian tentang pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Aku pikir kalian semua pasti heran kenapa pihak kepolisian akan memberitahukan perkembangan penyelidikannya pada kami. Tentu saja. Itu karena kemarin aku mengaku sebagai sahabat dekatnya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tak pernah sekelas dengannya. Selain itu, bukankah kemarin mereka menemukan sebuah surat yang ditunjukkan pada jinyoung ? Aku berpikir, surat itu. Surat untuk Jin young. Kematian ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan sahabatku itu .Jung Jin Young.

"Jin Young ah" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku. Tiga hari ini, dia selalu menginap dirumahku. Dia terlalu takut dan depresi untuk tinggal dirumah tanpaku.

"..."

"Jin Young ah..."

"..."

"Jin Young ah..."

"..."hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Meskilun ini kamarku. Tapi jika ada orang di dalam aku pasti tidak akan masuk dengan sembarangan.

"Jin Young ah... aku masuk ne"ucapku lembut.

"Hikss... hiks...hiks..."aku mendengar sebuah suara tangis ditelingaku.

"Jin Young ah...kau menangis ?"

Ku lihat dia menggeleng. Tapi malah semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Jika kau ingin menangis keluarkanlah. Aku memahamimu".

"Berapa lama lagi kwang ?"tanyanya parau

"Apanya ?"

"Kasus ini. Berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu kwang ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau hanya harus percaya. Mereka pasti bisa melakukannya."

"..."diam. Tak ada jawaban dari mulut namja itu. Semakin lama dia hanya semakin terisak sambil menyusupkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Kau harus kuat"ucapku sebelum beranjak dari kamar itu.

Kriiiing...kriiiing

"Yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"Eh hyung ? Kau pulang ? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu di Jepang sana ?"

"..."

"Ah baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang".

"Kwang..."

"Ne. Waeyo ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tak ada ? Kau tak berbuat yang tidak-tidak kan kwang ?"baru saja bersantai di sofa dia langsung menanyaiku dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya pergi berkencan saja hyung"

"Eh ? Kau berkencan ? Yang kumaksud bukan itu bodoh"

"Lalu ?"

"Kau... arghhh...entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mengkhawatirkanmu kwang".

"Tentu saja young. Kita kan kembar. Lalu ... apa maksudmu aku berbuat yang tidak - tidak ?"

"Ah itu... selama ini kau tumbuh dengan baik kan ? Kau tidak pernah terlibat dalam kasus kasus kriminal kan ?"

"Eh young ?"

"Ne kwang ?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran negatif seperti itu hyung. Aku tumbuh menjadi anak baik. Tidak terlibat kasus kriminal."

"Aku hanya khawatir kwang. Dunia kriminal itu agak berbahaya jika kau terlibat di dalamnya".

"Eh ?"

"Itu benar. Sekalipun kau tak pernah melakukan apapun di dalamnya. Aku harap kau tak pernah terlibat".

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan sekarang aku sedikit terjerat ?"

"Eh ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu teman sekampusku ditemukan tewas di sungai han. Dugaan awal dia melakukan bunuh diri. Lalu pihak kepolisian menemukan beberapa barang di tubuh mayat tefsebut. Salah satunya adalah surat untu sahabatku jung jin young".

"Ah...lalu ?"

"Tiba-tiba saja setelah di otopsi pihak kepolisian menemukan sedikit bekas memar di bagian belakang punggungnya. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia adalah korban pembunuhan."

"Mwo ? Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu ?"

"Sahabatku itu hyung, dia sedang mengalami trauma sekarang. Dan dia ada disini. Dia sangat kesepian jika tak ada aku yang menghiburnya".

"Eh ? Lalu ? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi keluarganya kwang ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang tuanya. Dia hanya dekat dengan adiknya. Tapi aku rasa adiknya sedang liburan sekarang".

"Apa kau tak mengabari adiknya juga ?"

"Aku tak bisa young. Aku tak bisa memaksanya. Sejak kemarin dia tidak mau pulang".

"Hmm... ya sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mmmm...lalu ? Sejauh apa kau terlibat dalam kasus ini kwang ?"

"Sampai ke kasus penyelidikan young".

"Aisshhh... kau ini kwang."

"Maafkan aku hyung".

"Yak...kenapa kau minta maaf ?"

"Aku pikir kau akan marah"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan membantumu kwang"ucapnya bersemangat.

"Eh ? Apa kau yakin ?"

"Tentu saja bodoh"ucapnya denga senyum yang sulit diartikan "ini akan sangat menyenangkan"lanjutnya lagi.

"Terserah kau saja hyung. Aku lelah sekarang. Ini sudah jam 10 malam kan ? Aku ingi tidur hyung"

"Ah... ne..tidurlah. Aku juga akan pergi tidur. Tenangkan baik-baik temanmu itu kwang"

"Ne hyung".

Author POV

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsi rumah kediaman anak kembar bermarga jo itu.

"Ne...tunggu sebentar"sahut namja pirang sambil berjalan ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"tanya namja pirang itu setelah berhasil membuka pintunya.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Anda mendapatkan panggilan dari pihak kepolisian seoul hari ini jam 10 pagi"

"Eh ? Aku ? Panggilan dari kepolisian ?"heran namja berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ne. Benar, bukankah Anda Jo Kwang min ?"

"Aniyo. Aku Jo Young min. Hyung kembarnya kwangmin. Waeyo ?"

"Aku salah yah ? Maaf. Aku tidak tahu"

"Ne. Gwaenchana. Saya bisa mengerti pak. Oh iya, ada apa dengan saudara kembar saya ?"

"Begini, kami memerlukannya untuk memperlancar proses penyelidikan."

"Penyelidikan apa ?"

"Tentang kematian seorang gadis di sungai han beberapa hari lalu. Kamu dari pihak kepolisian ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang siapa tahu dapat mempermudah penyelidikan kasus ini."

"Eoh benarkah ?"

"Ne."

"Hmmm... baiklah. Biar nanti saya sampaikan."

"Kwang..."

"Ne hyung. Waeyo ?"

"Kau mendapat panggilan dari kepolisian."

"Jeongmal ?"

"Ne. Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu ? Tidak mungkin kan pihak polisi terus memaksa Jin Young untuk berbicara."

"Ne. Aku mengerti. Lalu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Apakah aku bisa membantumu ?"

"Tidak usah young. Lebih baik kau tak usah terlibat. Cukup aku young. Mengertilah"

"Ah. Ne. Arasseo."

kantor polisi

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang selama ini sering bertengkar dengannya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ataukah mungkin ada orang yang membencinya ?"

"Dia anak yang baik. Kemungkinan kecil orang akan membunuhnya hanya karena benci."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Senior, jika seperti ini terus kita akan kesulitan menemukan jejak pelakunya"gerutu polisi yang menanyai anak muda itu.

"Tenanglah, dalam setiap kasus pasti terdapat pemecahannya. Sekalipun itu terasa sulit"ucap yang dipanggil senior itu menenangkan.

"Ne. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"Selidiki kasus ini secara rahasia. Dan kau, aku dengar ada seorang detektif junior yang akan membantu tugas kita disini."

"Eh ? Sejak kapan ?"

"Aku memintanya kesini dua hari yang lalu. Dia sangat muda."

"Siapa dia ?"

"Han young Jo"

"Eh ? Nama itu ?"

*To Be Continue

**RCL PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Can't be Trusted

Author : J.H.I a.k.a Nurul Disandi A

Cast : Jo Twins, Jung Jin Young

Genre : Mystery

Rated : PG-13

Ok. saya kembali dengan lanjutan ff yang kemarin dengan alur yang rada aneh menurutku. disinilah kegajean ku berawal. haahah dan maafkan saya sebagai author yang tidak jelas arahnya. hahahahah

ok ini Fanfic murni buatan saya. jadi tolong jangan di **PLAGIAT**. OK. KARENA **SAYA TIDAK SUKA DAN SANGAT MEMBENCI **DENGAN YANG NAMANYA **PLAGIATOR**

_preview =====_

_"Senior, jika seperti ini terus kita akan kesulitan menemukan jejak pelakunya"gerutu polisi yang menanyai anak muda itu._

_"Tenanglah, dalam setiap kasus pasti terdapat pemecahannya. Sekalipun itu terasa sulit"ucap yang dipanggil senior itu menenangkan._

_"Ne. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"_

_"Selidiki kasus ini secara rahasia. Dan kau, aku dengar ada seorang detektif junior yang akan membantu tugas kita disini."_

_"Eh ? Sejak kapan ?"_

_"Aku memintanya kesini dua hari yang lalu. Dia sangat muda."_

_"Siapa dia ?"_

_"Han young Jo"_

_"Eh ? Nama itu ?"_

_preview end_

"Bagaimana Kwang ?"

"Tak banyak membantu. Para polisi sangat kesulitan young."

"Eh ? Lalu ?"

"Nan molla. Aku juga tak bisa menanyai namja yang depresi itu kan ?"

"Hmmm... kau benar."

Praaanggggggg

"Eh Kwang ..."terdengar sebuah suara seperti benda dibanting. Kedua saudara itupun langsung menuju asal suara.

"Jin Young ah... gwaenchanayo ?"ucap Kwangmin sembari mengusap bahunya pelan.

"Kwang..."namja itupun memeluk erat bahu kokoh sang sahabat.

"Kau menangis ?"

"Aku tidak menangis"namja itu terus menggeleng. Namun air matanya terus saja meluncur keluar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa berbuat banyak"

"Ini semua karena aku Kwang. Dia bunuh diri karena aku Kwang"namja itu kembali menangis dalam keluhannya.

"Hei...dengar aku Jin Young ah... bukankah kemarin kau sudah dengar...dia tidak mati bunuh diri. Tapi dia di bunuh. Kau tahu kan ?"

"..."

"Apa kau lupa itu ?"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya"ucap namja bernama Kwangmin itu.

Sementara itu Young Min, sang _hyung_ hanya menatapnya sedih sambil berjalan mendekati kedua sahabat baik itu.

kantor polisi

"Yak...Han Young Jo"

"Eh ? Nugu ?"

"Han Young Jo"

"Wae ?"namja berkacamata tebal dengan topi yang terpasang dikepalanya itupun mendongak pelan.

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Titik terang dari kasus ini. Tidakkah kau merasa terbebani ?"

"Eh, tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada satu masalahpun yang mampu membebani seorang Young Jo"

"Dasar anak kecil. Sombong sekali kau. Aku bahkan tak dapat berpikir bahwa kau akan ada disini bersamamu lagi."

"Yak. _Hyung_, kau masih meremehkanku juga yah ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan hanya namja cerewet yang selalu menampakkan wajah innocentmu itu"

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan. Hentikan perdebatan kalian yang seperti itu"sebuah suara muncul memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Donghyun Kim..."ucap namja bernama Young Jo itu sambil memeluknya "kau sejak kapan ada disini ?"lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hmm...pihak kepolisian belum memberitahumu yah. Aku kepala polisi disini."

"Yak. Donghyun Kim. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ? Kenapa jadi namja tengik ini yang menyambutku ?"

"Hahaha...aku juga tak tahu kau ada disini. Aku juga heran anak buahku bisa menemukanmu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Tentu saja. Disini siapa yang tidak mengenal Han Young Jo. Detektif terkeren yang ketampanannya mengalahkan seorang Dong Hyun Kim"ucapnya sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Yak anak kecil" ucap seseorang yang telah mereka acuhkan beberapa lalu oleh pembicaraan mereka.

"Jeong min ah, ada apa denganmu ?"sela seseorang yang dipanggil Donghyun itu

"Apa _hyung_ tak marah ? Young Jo. Dia bahkan berbicara tak sopan padamu"

"Hmm... aku tak apa".

"Yak _Hyung_."

"Wae ?"

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya _Hyung_"

"Tentu saja bodoh. Dia sangat memanjakanku. Dan itu sangat jelas. Lagi pula wajar kan jika Donghyun _hyung_ memanjakanku lebih. Itu karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu"sela Young Jo kemudian"

"Aish... kau ini Young" kesal Jeongmin sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar"ucap Donghyun menengahi

"Bagaimana perkembangan mentalnya ? Apa sudah membaik ?" Tanya seorang anggota kepolisian pada dua anak kembar tersebut.

"Semakin memburuk. Bahkan akhir - akhir ini dia terlihat sangat frustasi"jawab si kembar berambut _dark brown_.

"Ah..sayang sekali"

"Wae ?"

"Jika kondisinya membaik bukankah itu akan mempercepat penyelidikan ?"

"Hmm...aku rasa begitu. Tapi bagaimana jika namja itu juga tak tahu banyak hal ?"sela si kembar berambut pirang setelah melihat raut wajah saudaranya.

"Setidaknya itu cukup membantu"

"..."hening, tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar setelah percakapan itu.

"Permisi pak, "sebuah suara memecahkan kebisuan itu.

"Ne, waeyo ?"

"Aku sedikit menangkap pembicaraan kalian tadi. Jika Jin Young tak bisa ditanya apakah ada orang lain yang bisa diminta penjelasan ? Seperti anggota keluarganya mungkin."

"Hmmm.. bagaimana yah ?"gumam kembar berambut _dark brown_ tersebut sembari memikrkan sesuatu.

"Hmmm... apa mungkin kita harus memanggil teman sekampusnya ?"

"Eh ? Kau tidak bisa memanggilnya begitu saja"sahut Kwangmin cepat. Sementara itu si kembar satunya hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Kenapa tak bisa ?"tanya sang polisi bingung

"Itu sulit jika harus memanggil teman-temannya. Lagipula bukankah itu hari minggu ? Kelas libur. Selain itu aku juga tidak mengenal siapa teman2 anak - anak itu"ungkap Kwangmin panjang lebar.

"Daripada itu, kenapa tidak bertanya pada keluarga gadis itu saja ?"sanggah si kembar bungsu cepat.

"Hmmm... kau benar. Akan kami coba tanyakan. Entah kenapa aku merasa bodoh hingga tak menanyakan pada mereka"ungkap sang polisi seperti menampakkan wajah berserinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_ ?"tanya seorang namja tampan diruangan rahasia itu.

"Menonton sesuatu yang jorok. Untuk apa kau kesini ?"ucapnya kesal

"Huaaaa... Jeongie _hyung_ sudah berani nonton yg seperti itu yah ? Berapa umurmu _hyung_ ?"bukannya takut, yang ada namja tampan itu malah menggoda orang yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu.

"Aissshhh... berhenti menggodaku Young Jo ya. Aku terganggu"

"Itu salahmu _hyung_. Kau mengacuhkanku. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berdiskusi"

"Hmm... baiklah ada apa ?"

"Kasus pembunuhan ini. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini sangat rumit _hyung_ ?"

"Hmm... aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku ? Ini bukan kasus yg rumit. Aku bahkan sudah memecahkan yg lebih dari ini"ucap Young Jo santai.

"Benarkah ? Aku bahkan belum mendengarnya".

"Tentu saja. Saat itu kau kan ada di London dan tak pulang selama setahun".

"Hahah... kau benar. Lalu ? Jika ini tak terlalu rumit, bisakah kau menemukan pemecahan itu secepatnya ?"

"Hmm..aku tak mau janji _hyung_. Aku rasa aku akan bermain - main terlebih dahulu dengan kasus ini".

"Hahah... kau ini. Ini kasus pembunuhan, bukan arena untuk bermain - main Young Jo ya".

"Yak, _hyung_, aku hanya ingin".

"Baiklah, tapi ingat, jangan sampai bermain terlalu lama Han Young Jo. Karena itu akan sangat merepotkan".

"Beres _hyung_".

"Aisshhh kau ini..."gerutunya pelan "tapi daripada itu... sampai sejauh ini bagaimana pengamatanmu terhadap keterangan - keterangan yang sudah kau pelajari ?"

"Hmmm... aku belum bisa mengamatinya _hyung_. Bukankah kau tahu kita belum ada turun langsung ke lapangan. Yang ada kan baru para anak buahnya Donghyun _hyung_ yang menyelidikinya".

"Hmm.. benar juga. Tapi apa kau tak berniat menyelesaikan kasus ini Young Jo ya ? Aku tak melihat keseriusan itu dari matamu. Bodohnya lagi mengapa aku mau mengikuti perkataan bodohmu itu".

"Perkataan bodoh mana _hyung_ ?"

"Apa kau lupa ? Kau bilang kau akan membiarkan polisi itu menyelidikinya. Bukankah itu terlihat bodoh ? Padahal bilang saja jika kau tak bersedia".

"Kau yang bodoh _hyung_. Soal aku yang tidak serius itu hanya kelihatannya saja. Lagipula apa yang kau lihat ini adalah gayaku _hyung_. Aku hanya tidak ingin keluar menyelidiki kasus dengan gencar _hyung_".

"Hmm.. lalu ? Bukankah perkataanmu tadi menunjukkan kalau kau malas dan tak serius ?"

"Pikirkan baik-baik _hyung_. Apa kau tidak tahu, sekarang pihak kepolisian sedang kesulitan mencari pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Dan mereka sedang gencar - gencarnya melakukan penyelidikan. Tentu saja hal ini akan membuat sang pelaku berhati-hati dalam bertindak jika bertemu dengan polisi tersebut".

"Lalu ?"

"Saat itu perhatiannya akan terfokus pada para polisi itu. Bukan pada kita. Disaat seperti itulah kita bisa melakukan penyelidikan secara diam-diam Jeong. Disaat pelaku tidak menyadari keberadaan kita"jelas namja bernama Han Young Jo itu berbinar.

"Huaaa... kau genius Young Jo ya. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan menyusunnya sebagus ini".

"Tentu saja aku jenius. Bahkan Donghyun _hyung_ juga bilang begitu. Selain bilang kalau aku tampan".

"Aisshhh kau ini. Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"Hmm.. berhubung Dong hyun hyun seorang kepala polisi tidak mungkin kan aku memintanya melakukan pengintaian juga. Jadi kita melakukannya hanya berdua saja".

"Maksudmu ? Kita akan melakukan pengintaian ?"

*To Be Continue

**RCL PLEASE**


End file.
